


Hi Baby.

by PatchworkMedley



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkMedley/pseuds/PatchworkMedley
Summary: But you. Oh god, you. Somehow, even in…even in death, you find a way to calm me down, to center me.Or, just a collection of one-shot letters from Nate's perspective that I come up with as I play through this stupid game for the thousandth time.





	Hi Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, one and all! Welcome to my first (and honestly, probably only) Fallout fic. This game gives me a lot of feelings and I just need somewhere to put them. I know that there are probably a lot of fics out there with this sort of letter-writing (or holotape recording) format, but I'm going to take a crack at it myself. Each chapter probably won't be too terribly long, so if that's something you're looking for, I'm sorry. I hope it turns out okay and I hope you enjoy it!

Hi, Baby.

I listened to the holotape you made with Shaun. Codsworth had it. I’m not sure if you gave it to him or he came across it while he was trying to keep this hellhole clean for 200 years, but god bless that robot, he kept it and I finally got to listen to it.

And…yeah, 200 years. Well, 210. I had the same reaction I imagine that you probably would’ve had.

They froze us, honey. The Vaults were nothing more than scams, built only to run experiments on those guaranteed to survive the fallout. And we were the test subjects to study the effects of cryogenics.

I don’t have to tell you what happened in there, you already know. So, I’ll skip over that for now. It’s too fresh in my mind and even now I’m trying to control the storm that is just _raging_ inside of me.

I’m angry, baby. So unbelievably angry. I’m angry at the world that couldn’t get its shit together before blowing itself up in the first place. I’m angry at the Vault-Tec salesman and the employees and doctors who all wore happy faces as they lied to all of us about what we were getting ourselves into.  I’m angry at those people, the ones in the hazmat suits, that man with the scar, for taking you and Shaun, the only family I had left, away from me.

But you. Oh god, you. Somehow, even in…even in death, you find a way to calm me down, to center me.

That holotape has given me focus. Shaun’s laugh and the softness of your voice has given me clarity. I’m going to find Shaun. And I’m going to reign hell on everyone who even _dared_ think that they could do something like this and get away with it.

Codsworth mentioned that there may be some people in Concord. I’m going to try there first, see if I can find a lead.

I love you, Nora.

I’ll talk to you soon.


End file.
